24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 8: 2:00am-3:00am
Picture I know it seems like I'm always complaining with the main picture, but I really think this would be a more hard-hitting and memorable shot to show. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 12:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe. I thought it was silly that there was so little stuff on the walls. --Pyramidhead 14:33, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :: What do you mean? The walls of the room? I thought there wasn't any because Jack pushed him into the vault. I just think its a very striking image and I think the point of the main image is to be the scene/shot you best remember. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Heh, I guess I'm just used to mountains of gore coating everything like in Silent Hill. I'd be open to it, I guess, but I think the current one conveys the same gist, as well as being a cool visual. --Pyramidhead 19:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Let's wait and get a few others opinions, then make the decision. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I definitely prefer the one with Jack being flung airborne. The "aftermath" shot is not bad, but it doesn't really say anything to new viewers. I always try look at main images from the eyes of visitors who are new to everything. A new person might think that it depicts an investigative discovery, that the bloody chamber was happened upon that way, and the gory event happened offscreen. The explosion shot has immediacy and action to it. 20:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : I think we should use the bloodied vault. We've got plenty of explosion images, and only one other gory looking one (Day 8: 7:00pm-8:00pm). Plus, it was a really memorable shot. --MistahWhippy 02:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it's sort of represented in the last split screen image... --Pyramidhead 09:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : OK so we have two either way. Either we leave it as it is or wait for another person to come along and make a deciding vote? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I prefer the current one. Thief12 03:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Closed door This was an amazing scene. I was certain Jack would either remove or disarm the vest prior to detonation. Thrilling sequence! I have to watch it back again, but did Jack actually manage to get the door to the chamber completely closed after pushing Marcos inside? If he only got the door halfway closed, I can't see how he was able to be so close to the blast without suffering more extreme consequences. --DamnitJack 18:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) The door was half closed, and I agree it seems strange that Jack wasn't more affected. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, it's Jack Bauer! Not even heroin nor bomb blasts can defeat him :-D No, seriously, great scene. Thief12 03:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :: I thought it was believable since the door was only slightly ajar when it blew... wait a minute! We gotta keep it on point. Article discussions! 05:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC)